2
=Kariera= Doświadczenie Głos *Artykulacja - 20 *Dykcja - 20 *Intonacja - 20 *Ortofonia - 20 Piosenki *Tworzenie melodii - 20 *Tworzenie tekstów piosenek - 20 Telewizja *Odkrywanie i szlifowanie talentów - 20 *Prowadzenie talk-show - 20 *Uczestniczenie w talk-show - 20 Producent / Literatura *Koncepty książek - 20 *Piśmiennictwo - 20 *Proza - 20 *Scenariusze filmowe - 20 *Tworzenie fabuły książek - 20 Aktorstwo *Aktorstwo filmowe - 20 *Aktorstwo teatralne - 6 Gatunki muzyczne *Hip-hop - 20 *Rock - 1 Gatunki filmowe *Animowany - 20 *Biograficzny - 20 *Czarna komedia - 20 *Dokument - 20 *Dramat - 20 *Dreszczowiec - 20 *Erotyczny - 20 *Fabularny - 20 *Fantasy - 20 *Gangsterski - 20 *Horror - 20 *Komedia - 20 *Komedia romantyczna - 20 *Komediodramat - 20 *Kryminał - 20 *Melodramat - 20 *Musical - 20 *Parodia - 20 *Pornograficzny - 20 *Psychologiczny - 20 *Sensacyjny - 20 *Szpiegowski - 20 *Thriller - 20 *Wojenny - 20 Gatunki serialowe *Fantasy - 6 *Kryminalny - 20 Gatunki literackie *Dramat - 20 *Erotyczna - 20 Języki *Angielski - 20 *Francuski - 20 *Perski - 20 *Polski - 20 *telugu - 20 Moda *Fotomodeling - 20 *Hostessing - 20 *Poruszanie się po wybiegu - 20 *Sztuka autoprezentacji - 20 Pozostałe *Jazda konna - 20 *Nauka umiejętności - 20 *Remiksowanie utworów - 20 *Wyścigi konne - 20 Nagrody Postać nie zdobyła żadnych nagród. Opis Blog Osobny artykuł: Blog użytkownika o ID: 2 Mieszkania *Malaga - ul. Frederick Croft 20 =Projekt muzyczny= O projekcie patrycjove Grupa remiksująca: patrycjove Do największych hitów zespołu należą piosenki: muzyka śnieżnych pól, Kiedy opadnie kurz, nigdy, Sam jak palec, Nie trać mnie. Projekt ma na swoim koncie 8 albumów, 16 singli, 3 EP. Projekt sprzedał ogólnie 57828749 egz. płyt. Piosenki *456 *Bez tego nie mogę żyć *Drzewo marzeń *Dwa szepty *Euro *Euro (Live @ Klub studencki "Tortured Scrotum", Reims, Francja) *I LIKE THAT!! *I LIKE THAT!! (Live @ Klub studencki "Tortured Scrotum", Reims, Francja) *Kiedy opadnie kurz *My guardian angel is mine *My kingdom, my crown *Nic do stracenia *Nie trać mnie *Niosę krzyż *Okay... *Polska (Live @ Klub studencki "Tortured Scrotum", Reims, Francja) *Prowokuje progres *Raj tuż za rogiem *Rzadziej niż my *STOP! *Sam jak palec *Spal moje zdjęcia *To dla Ciebie i przeciwko Tobie *Ty (tribute to Mate) *W błędnym kole *Za bardzo... *Ziarno do ziarna *apetyt *asdfg *beef ze światem *beton *blondyn *blondyn (Live @ Klub studencki "Tortured Scrotum", Reims, Francja) *bobby fischer *brylant *can we start? *chciałem powiedzieć cześć *crrrazy! *czarny *czy 3? *dad *dance *dreams *dreams (Live @ Klub studencki "Tortured Scrotum", Reims, Francja) *forever *gyr *halo, to ja *intro *jeszcze raz *jeszcze raz (Live @ Klub studencki "Tortured Scrotum", Reims, Francja) *jhgf *k (DJ Ambush Vampire) *kiss me when I want *kolejny dzień, ten sam sen *let's try it! *love the way you lie (Mr. Small) *m *miałam uciec na dobre, miałam uciec na chwilę *mmonn(ke)y! *mom *muzyka śnieżnych pól *mógłbym *na weekend *napewno nie obchodzi ich to co czuje *new me *nie (Mate diss) *nie ma (tribute to Mate) *nie rozumiem sensu tych chwil *nie, o nie! *nigdy *nnmk *nuclear bomb! *od podstaw *ok *otwarcie *patrzą i patrzą *próba mikrofonu *próba mikrofonu (Live @ Klub studencki "Tortured Scrotum", Reims, Francja) *respirator *right now! *rudy *sama nie wiem kto *say no *stroboskopy *suprise! *suprise! (Live @ Klub studencki "Tortured Scrotum", Reims, Francja) *to my polacy *together *touch me *treji *trouble *ty *uiop *we are *we can divide it in two? *we can divide it in two? (Live @ Klub studencki "Tortured Scrotum", Reims, Francja) *witaj w piekle *wszystko do nas wraca *x *x *xx *xxx by mexx *xxx6 *your smell, your touch *your smell, your touch (Live @ Klub studencki "Tortured Scrotum", Reims, Francja) *zamiast ciągle siedzieć i milczeć *zapomniałam *zapytaj mnie *zgadnij kto wrócił *złoto (tribute to Mate) Studia nagraniowe Brak =Twórczość= Dyskografia Single Albumy 1.png|patrycjove - alfabet 150-default.png|patrycjove - T.A.K (teoretycznie aka kochliwie) 150-default.png|patrycjove - apetyt 150-default.png|patrycjove - pomieszanie 3.png|patrycjove - SUPRISE! 150-default.png|patrycjove - kiss me when I want AlbumPatraa.png|patrycjove - Prowokuje progres Live albumy Remix albumy Postać nie nagrała żadnych remix albumów. Zagrane role Animowany *The Princess And The Frog / Tiana *Czarodziejki odc.1. / Prue Biograficzny *Codzienność. / Ania Czarna Komedia *Love / ino *Oszukać Przeznaczenie 5` / 1 Dokument *Pani Wilson / Daisy Riddle *Ona / Mery Dramat *Biała Wilczyca / Julie Otumne *Dzień dobry / Klaudia *Sweating Bullets / Fabienne *Creme / Natalia *Dzika pchła / Lion *Putty Hill / Matthew Snyder *Personal Jesus / Madonna *Taki suchar że aż tost! II / #4 *Taki suchar że aż tost! II / #1 *Taki suchar że aż tost! II / #6 *Taki suchar że aż tost! II / #5 *Taki suchar że aż tost! II / #3 *Taki suchar że aż tost! II / #2 *When you die... / Sheena *Street Kings / Diana *Last moments / Patricia *Draw / Veronica *Marta / Marta *Romeo i Julia (P&M) / Romeo *I że Cię nie Opuszczę / Gwen *Forever sad / Layla *Ostatnie spotkanie / Marisa *Dance Again / Debby *Second birth. / Nicole *Euphoria. / Patricia *Good Bye Till Tomorrow / Emily *Stuck on bad luck / Sarah *I Hate You. / Ivonne *Osadzony / Kath *moja grzywka się nie układa ! / Moja *Jak chustka na wietrze / Marley *Without Her Consent / Isabelle *Stole my hart / Selena *† bottle of pain / Martha *Target / Greta Fabularny *Dzień jak codzień. (odcinek 6.) / Dominika *Dzień jak codzień. (odcinek 7.) / Dominika *Dzień jak codzień. (odcinek 7.) / Dominika *Dzień jak codzień. (odcinek 8.) / Dominika *Dzień jak codzień. (odcinek 10.) / Ania *Dzień jak codzień. (odcinek 9.) / Ania Fantasy *Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część II / Hermiona *Śmiertelne Wizje. / Bethany Horror *Christine / Leigh Cabot *Obłąkana / Nathaniel *Nieodebrane Połączenie 2 / 5 *Marchewka / Alice *Wonderlife / Patrycja *Domiś / Domi *Halley / Żul *Twoja śmierć. / #1991000002 *Bedziesz cierpieć! / Eleanor *Rytuał / Angeline *Czarnobyl. Reaktor strachu / Uri *Paranormal Activity / Dennis *Ostatnia podróż / Lorraine Lambert *Oszukać przeznaczenie / Terry Chaney *Azyl / Ann Magnuson *Stara Miłość Nie Rdzewieje / Policjant *Krzyk / duch *Halloween / Szeryf Leigh Brackett *Slender / Marry *Paranormal activity 4 / Molly Ephraim *Paranormal activity 3 / Molly Ephraim *Efekt motyla / Nathalie Rebespierre *Pólnoc / Temida *Cardiff slut / Louise Komedia *Loving Fools / Kimmy *Kac Vegas / Linda Garner *Grace and Lily: Las Vegas Nights / Emily *♥... Saładka Owocowa ... ♥ / Pomarańcza *Nikomu ani słowa / 3 *Taki suchar że aż tost! / #6 *Taki suchar że aż tost! / #3 *Taki suchar że aż tost! / #2 *Taki suchar że aż tost! / #1 *Taki suchar że aż tost! / #5 *Taki suchar że aż tost! / #4 *Sekrety przetrwania / Sophia *Winterfresh / Daniel *Opiekunka / Nicpota Agata *Czekolada na śniadanie / Ginny *Love Vs. Dark / Violetta *Film Opina / Jaś *Dyktator / Nadal *Super opiekunki cz.2 / Patraa *Gauntlet Hair / Pola Suobep *Kabaret / Lilyane *Tak , to właśnie ty / Lux *Snow / Nathalie Pattinson *Wichrowe Wzgórza / Nadia Noel *Do you like a pizza? / Nadia Noel Komedia Romantyczna *Waiting Room / Audrey *Magia Świąt. / Zosia *Miłość jest ślepa / Julia *Jak się zakochać w tydzień. / Andrew *W cieniu klątwy / Katie Featherston *Bez pamięci. / Sabina Komediodramat *Magic Word / 5 Kryminał *Szybcy i wściekli / Mia Toretto *szybcy i wściekli 2 / Carter Verone Melodramat *Koń Rafał 2 / Milena *Dotyk miłości / Duncan Allanbrook *The Last Song / Ronnie Parodia *Ombre / Michasia Pornograficzny *Your Old Likes Porn / Szpieg *Lesbiantown / #1991000002 *Galerianki / Kaśka *Lesbiantown 2 / Patrycja *Phornography Satisfaction's / Dann'y *Phornography Satisfaction's / Zana Psychologiczny *London Bridge / Rosemarie Sensacyjny *Aniołki Charliego / Kelly Garrett Thriller *Porwanie / Angelina *Nietykalni / Patrick *Wsteczny bieg / Charlotte *Zawód: Szpieg / Alexis Wojenny *Cienka czerwona linia / Kapitan Charles Bosche Wyprodukowane filmy *Caitlyn *mi amore *acknowledgments VI *acknowledgments V *acknowledgments IV *acknowledgments II *acknowledgments III *acknowledgments I *big fat money *Raj tuż za rogiem *Nic do stracenia *Romeo i Julia (P&M) *d.i.e. *Brylant *Lesbiantown Wydane książki Dramat *abba *acc *accd *pisze sobie ksiazke Horror *hajs sie zgadza Erotyczna *pisze sobie ksiazke 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Francji Kategoria:Postacie z Paris Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie urodzone w 1991 Kategoria:Postacie stworzone w 2008